


In Your Arms

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Consentacles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Cecaelias, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Tentacles, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Viktor can’t sleep and neither can Yuuri. Yuuri shares a secret with Viktor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Consentacles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978270
Comments: 31
Kudos: 186





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creme13rulee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/gifts).



> please don't judge the cliche title. this is another commission! thanks to Creme for commissioning me, and to Dachi and Riki for their indescribably wonderful help! 💜💜💜

Viktor whined as he shuffled in bed, turning over and over again as he tried to get comfortable. Makkachin huffed at him, very clearly annoyed with Viktor’s constant shifting. She stood and resettled at his feet, leaving a cold empty spot at Viktor’s back. He shivered. 

He wished Yuuri had taken him up on his offer before. And all the times he had offered it since. He just wanted someone to hold while he slept. Was that so awful?

Maybe he should invest in a body pillow, he thought absently, that would at least be a half-decent replacement. His own body heat would warm it up after a while. But it would never be warm like Yuuri was. He shivered at the memory of feeling Yuuri’s warm skin against his own, their thighs brushing under the table sending a chill up his spine. 

They had spent a long evening in the onsen, their flesh pink and warmed by spring water. Yuuri had kept his distance, his cheeks red but his mouth parted in bliss as they sank in. It had been a long day at the rink, Viktor had pushed him hard and his body had shown his exhaustion before Yuuri had been ready to admit it. 

Yuuri went silent after Viktor ostensibly forced him off the ice, pulled his skates off him and called a cab home. Viktor had seen how stubborn Yuuri could be, forcing himself past his breaking point. He’d seen it in himself too, far too many times. 

He rubbed the nape of his neck, feeling raw, feeling restless. He groaned and shifted to his other side, yet again. Flipped his pillow, adjusted his blanket. Everything felt wrong. 

He heard the low thud of footsteps above him; someone was out of bed. Someone else was awake and Viktor felt selfish in wishing it was Yuuri. He listened as the footsteps moved back and forth above him, like someone was pacing. He took a chance. 

_**Is that you pacing, Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuri?** _

His phone was too bright for his eyes in the dark, the white too much against the inky dark of his room. The reply came as soon as the footsteps ceased. It was Yuuri.

_**Can’t sleep.** _

Viktor felt his heart clench. 

_**Me either! Come keep me company! ^ ♡ ^** _

The message displayed as read, but no response came, only the thud of feet again. Yuuri was knocking on his door within a few minutes, sliding it open carefully. 

“Viktor?” he whispered, and Viktor sat bolt upright. 

“Come in!” Viktor whispered eagerly in return, waving him in. Yuuri smiled sheepishly and sat on the edge of the bed. “What’s keeping you up?” 

Yuuri bit his lip in a way that Viktor wished he could do himself. His lips looked very soft. “Just… thinking. Probably thinking too much.” Even in the dark Viktor could see there was hesitation in Yuuri’s features. 

“I… don’t usually know what to do with other people’s emotions.” Viktor admitted, feeling himself flush a little at the way Yuuri tensed. He wanted to reach out, to smooth his hand over the severe curve of Yuuri’s spine. “Do you want to talk about it? I can… I can listen.”

Yuuri let out a soft sigh. “I… it’s complicated.”

“We have all night.” Yuuri bit his lip again and Viktor barely contained a whine. Yuuri was so close. He could almost feel how warm he was from there. “Will you...”

Viktor cut himself off. He couldn’t ask Yuuri for something like that, when he was so clearly distraught. How selfish. 

“Hm?” Yuuri made a soft noise at the back of his throat. “Will I what?”

Viktor shivered. “I… will you hold me?” He asked, every thread of his sheets too much against his skin. Yuuri stared at him wordlessly, and Viktor buckled. His heart clenched and his fists tightened in the bedclothes. “Sorry, forget I said it.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri began, his whisper choked off. “That’s… what I want to talk about.” Viktor felt his mouth go dry. He _was_ too much. He’d sought out Yuuri as often as he could and it was too much. 

“I’m sorry,” Viktor managed, at the same time that Yuuri scrambled further into bed, waving his hands frantically. 

“No, no, please don’t,” Yuuri fought to keep his voice down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I’m… I’m bad at this.” Viktor held his tongue. Yuuri was straddling his shins, the warmth of him seeping through the blanket and into Viktor’s skin. “I’m just nervous.”

Viktor swallowed thickly and nodded. “I can tell.” He tried to tease, given their positions, but his voice cracked. Yuuri flushed. 

“I… have a secret. I haven’t told anyone, really. My family, Phichit… they know. But. No one else does.”

“Oh?” was all Viktor could muster, feeling suddenly bereft as Yuuri slipped out of his lap and to his side, still so close to Viktor. He wished he could push his thoughts into his mouth, say them out loud. 

“When I was born… there was a curse.” Viktor’s eyes widened, but he stayed quiet. He had never heard of a _curse_ being real. “I was born different.”

“How so?” Viktor questioned, watching Yuuri shuffle in the sheets. 

“Promise you won’t freak out?” Yuuri asked, his voice a tight, choked whisper, like he was on the verge of tears. “People have, before.”

Viktor’s heart sank again. “No, I… of course not. I would never.”

Yuuri sighed, a wet thing that made Viktor ache. “Okay. Just. Okay.” Yuuri took a long, shuddery breath and the bed began to dip. There was suddenly more of Yuuri, more warmth spilling into Viktor’s bed. Something brushed against Viktor’s bare thigh and he shivered. The touch was electrifying. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, his voice shaking and breathy, unsure if he should be afraid or in awe. 

“I’m a shifter. A cecaelia, specifically.” Yuuri answered the unspoken question. Beneath his old, worn sleep shirt, Yuuri’s skin faded to an inky purple, iridescent and shining like an oil slick. _Tentacles_. His arms too, looked different, as if he had dipped them in deep purple ink, up to his elbows where his skin shifted back to the creamy tone Viktor had known.

“You’re a… _oh_ ,” Viktor breathed. He was cemented in place, knowing Yuuri needed more space now that there was… more Yuuri. But he couldn’t move. He didn’t want to. 

“You’re not… scared?” Yuuri asked, a long, gleaming arm wrapping around Yuuri’s bicep and squeezing. An anxious habit, maybe. How often was Yuuri running from him, only to shift, out of sight?

“No,” Viktor breathed, “Well, maybe a little.”

Yuuri made a strangled whining sound. “I knew it, I’m going to change back,”

“No!” Viktor yelped, his voice too loud for the hour. “No, please, Yuuri, don’t turn back. I want you to hold me.”

Yuuri stared at him again, that wordless look that made Viktor shudder. It was a challenge. A silent question begging Viktor’s answer. 

“I… I want to be wrapped up in you.” Viktor admitted after a moment, feeling himself tremble at the thought. He had been craving Yuuri’s touch for so long, savoring it in the small doses he had been given. “You have… so many arms now.”

Yuuri flushed, the color in his cheeks more purple than red now. “Ten. Including the human ones.”

 _“Ten…”_ Viktor repeated, his voice quiet, awed. “Can I touch you?” He asked tentatively.

Yuuri nodded, shifting his weight and moving closer, closer than he expected. Slowly, an arm made its way into Viktor’s hands, his skin cool but quickly warming with Viktor’s touch. The inside of it was covered in puckered circles that greedily latched onto Viktor’s palm, leaving small, red marks in their wake.

“Wow.”

Viktor gasped as another arm wove under his blanket, brushing against his thigh softly. Yuuri flinched, and Viktor couldn’t help but wonder how much Yuuri could feel through his tentacles. 

“I’m sorry, they… they kind of have a mind of their own,” Yuuri apologized, that gorgeous purple flush deepening, spreading down his throat and across his shoulders like ink spilling over a page. 

“It’s--” Viktor was cut off by his own shuddering gasp as another arm sliding around his bicep. "I d-don't mind," Viktor stammered, "I said I want to be wrapped up in you, and I meant it."

Yuuri hummed thoughtfully, sliding closer. “Is this okay?” Yuuri asked as he slipped under the covers with Viktor, propping himself up on his elbow. He was so close Viktor could feel his breath on his arm. With shaky, unsure movements, Viktor let himself lay back down; Yuuri, half recumbent, was above him as his head met the pillow, his lips in that soft half-smile. 

“More than okay,” Viktor choked, feeling another arm drape over his stomach. The sensation was indescribable, Yuuri was heavy and warm against him, the weight so soothing and assuring. “They’re heavy.”

“Try carrying them,” Yuuri laughed softly, and a human hand was set on Viktor’s cheek. It wasn’t even half a minute before Viktor felt a tear sliding down his cheek. “Oh… Viktor, you’re… are you sure this isn’t too much? You’re _crying_.”

Viktor shook his head, his throat too tight for words. A wobbly smile served as his answer, and he leaned into Yuuri’s palm, feeling the heat of it against his skin, just as he had imagined it to feel. It bubbled up and out of his very center, the overwhelming joy, the relief of being in Yuuri’s arms. All ten of them. 

“You’re so warm, Viktor,” Yuuri breathed, laying his head against Viktor’s chest, moving even closer into him, curling into his side with a pleased sigh. How long had Yuuri been wanting this too? “They like you.” Yuuri added in the quiet, and Viktor’s heart soared. He’d never thought he would crave the approval of Yuuri’s partially autonomous tentacles, but god, was he happy to have it. He hoped _Yuuri_ liked him too.

Slowly, carefully, Yuuri wound himself around Viktor. He wrapped around Viktor’s thighs, his ankles, his waist and his chest; with every ounce of weight added Viktor felt more of that ugly pressure, that awful clawing of need ebbing away as he felt himself melt under Yuuri’s weight. 

Yuuri was the sun, melting away every particle of ice that had gathered under Viktor’s skin. He was still crying when Yuuri’s breathing began to slow, evening out in that telltale way. A wave of pride washed over Viktor then, a messy tangle of pride and relief, of joy and adoration. 

Before he knew it, he was slipping backward into sleep as well, Yuuri’s hand still cupping his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my softe tentacuddles, i hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> ❤️ ia  
> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor) | [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)


End file.
